The New Prophecy
by Crazyfangirldreamer
Summary: Now that our heroes are in College life seems normal at camp half-blood, well as normal as a summer camp housing demigods. When monsters who were killed to recently to be appearing again and children are appearing younger and younger a new generation of heroes must save the past to preserve the future that they love.
1. The Great War Capture the Flag

**Chapter 1**

Look, as of two days ago I didn't even know that this camp existed, two days ago I thought my Dad was a dead beat musician who got my Mom pregnant at one of his gigs. I hope there is a limit of how many times someone could be wrong. I had to be hitting mine soon right? Well now I was finally here….Camp Half-Blood and after about two days of travel time from my home in Malibu I was finally here. It was a beautiful piece of land. The kind that probably would be developed on if this camp wasn't here.

"So this is it," My guide smiled at me she had dark brown hair that was braided neatly around her head.

"Thanks," I looked at the cabin in front of me. It was plain. It looked like an average cabin at a summer camp. Bland.

"So these are my brothers?" I questioned she shook her head.

"No, no, this is where you will be staying until your parent claims you. Damn didn't they cover any of this in orientation...they are getting lazy" She laughed and opened the door. Inside was stuffed full of kids.

"Yo! Newbie!" Two boys who looked identical minus their eye color ran up to me.

"Sup!" I smiled and high fived them, nothing wrong with some friendly greetings.

"You can put your stuff over there, we're happy to have you." The boy with sky blue eyes smiled.

"Maybe you'll be a herpes child…" He smirked.

"Do you mean Hermes?" The identical boy, except the emerald green eyes sighed.

"No! I meant what I said! Herpes is a wonderful god, respect your father!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"So you guys are twins I'm guessing…" I itched my back of my neck underneath my collar nervously.

"Yep, this hooligan here and I unfortunately share a birthday." The boy with emerald eyes chuckled.

"So how long have you two been coming here?"

"We came with Ms. Perfect's best friend over at cabin 6, about 4 years ago; However, The girl in Cabin one has been here since she was 5." The boy with blue eyes smirked.

" Ms. Perfect?" I shrugged, whoever was over there probably was a know it all.

"Yeah, and her best friend…" The emerald eyed boy smiled looking wistfully into the distance.

"Quince? Quince? You daydreaming again." The blue eyed boy waved his hand.

"Shut up James, like you don't do that sometimes." Quince scowled.

"But...but.." He spat in protest.

"Yeah, talk to the judge…" He chuckled.

"Team Blue and Red! Please report to cabin 6!" I heard a loud yell.

"Team Blue?" I questioned, as the entire cabin filled out and walked towards the cabin marked with a six.

"Is everyone here?" Two girls stood on a platform, addressing the entire team. The first one was I recognized as my orientation girl, the other one not at all. She looked like

a greek goddess, kinda ironic right... She had black hair that faded into silver tips and eyes that pierced your soul, needless to say I was entranced by her.

"Head counselors for the Athena Cabin and Zeus Cabin please pick your teams." Another girl stood beside the girl on the pedestal yelled out to the crowd.

"Isn't it a little unfair that Cabin 1 gets to be team captains for red?" Called someone from a group of kids that looked like a cult of body builders. The girl shot the doubter a look that could kill heavyweight fighters.

"Shut it James, rules are rules." The girl huffed. So apparently I didn't know where the voices sounded from.

"Olympia…" The orientation girl sighed.

"So shall we pick the teams?" The girl from Cabin 1 smiled.

"Sure, as winners of our last game we'll pick first." Olympia smiled.

"Fine… Who are you going to choose." She shrugged.

"Apollo Cabin." The orientation girl spoke out.

"Interesting choice Lydia…" The cabin 1 girl smirked.

"I'll take the Ares kids," The goddess spoke

"Go ahead, take the dumb brute force kids…" Olympia snickered

"Say that to my Face Nerd!" An ares boy yelled

"I have enough skill as a general to use them correctly," She said "Not that you couldn't"

"We'll take Hephaestus Cabin…" Lydia continued

"We'll take the Demeter Cabin," She smiled evilly, I had a fear I was about to get a serious case of poison Ivy if I was on blue team.

"Nico, you're my man!" Olympia smirked.

"Like it even matters" Nico sighed.

"Keep a positive attitude Nico!" A guy from the Apollo cabin smirked.

"Hetecta, Nemesis you're with me."

"Hypnos! You'll come with us…" Lydia smiled.

"Hypnos!" Olympia yelled trying to awaken the sleeping cabin.

"Wha-" The cabin stirred from their slumber.

"Come on guys…." Olympia face palmed

"I'll take the Nike cabin," Like the shoe I shook my head.

"We'll take the Aphrodites and the Tyche cabins,"

"We'll take Iris," The conversation dragged on slowly as each side lined up their pawns. I was on blue team with the rest of Hermes, Athena and other kids I hadn't met. Still though I watched the girl from cabin 1 she would look at her shoe then up at her troops. She moved pieces across rocks and must have said something funny because the whole team laughed. It appeared that she was a great general, I wondered why she hadn't won the last battle.

"What are you looking at," James came up behind me followed by Quince and Olympia.

"Nothing, what were you saying about the phalanx?" I sputtered

"Don't you see," A boy walked up from behind me and smiled proudly.

"Hey name's Alexander people around here call me Xan. I am a son of Aphrodite," He stuck out his hand.

"Leander," I shook his hand nervously.

"Well, where was I" He cleared his throat. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and was very tall. "Oh yeah he was looking at General Red over there," he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the girl."In fact I think he know more about her ass then he does our strategy"

"Oh… That's Nike, she's kinda scary," Quince chringed

"Nike? Like the shoe?" I questioned.

"No the goddess of victory, usually it's a battle between the combined wits of cabin 6, and her military strategy, intelligence and op powers." Lydia commented.

"And we're going to beat her again." Olympia smiled.

"Alright… Aphrodite, can any of you do Charmspeak?" Lydia began going through the groups

"We've been over this Lydia, unfortunately they don't… So um yeah I guess stand around and look pretty?" Olympia looked annoyed, while she was okay in her appearance it was more of a nice pretty, the Aphrodite kids looked like movie stars and models but no one compared to Nike.

"Hephaestus and Athena, we'll meet and discuss your role." Olympia smiled

"Wait a second," An Athena's voice shattered the quiet. "The teams are uneven we have two more people." I realised it was Lydia who had spoken up. Olympia looked at her angrily.

"Fine then Leander you're on red team now," Olympia shoved me closer to Nike though I had a great deal of height on her being she was about 5'6 she still let me know who was in charge

"Hey!" I yelped…

"Oh I'm sorry did I push too hard, I'll judge you with my dagger next time." Olympia growled

"I'm still surprised you aren't an Aries kid…" Nike laughed.

"You forget that Athena is also the goddess of War,"

"Yeah, yeah but not blind aggression," Nike replied wisely

"I'm calculated, I have an IQ of 160, I just think much quicker than the rest of you. From your perspective, I'm impulsive; however, I think much faster."

"I am impulsive but it doesn't mean that all Ares are impulsive I am just saying the you are very aggressive for an Athena." Nike laughed.

"I'm sorry Lightning bolt… Shall I sew something?" She smirked.

"Don't worry about it Bird Brain." She smirked and grabbed my wrist. "Come on Newb you're with me,"

"Good luck with him…" Olympia smirked…

"Olympia!" Lydia chastised her

"Whatever, I think you will do just fine," She said flatly and walked away toward her team.

"Alright men this is," She looked at me expectantly. An awkward looking black haired kid stood behind her.

"Leander…" I said she arched her eyebrow at me. The team only offered curt nods. I stared at the diagram it was much more complicated than the blue teams. I noticed why she was looking at her shoes too. On the whites of them she had drawn different battle formations.

"So as you can see _Leander_ we have a very complicated plan and instead of explaining it all to you which would take forever, you're just gonna stick with me." She gestured "Alright sounds like a plan," I nodded

"Alright then, what weapon?" I looked at the impressive ensemble. My natural instinct pulled me to the bow but if I wasn't sniping in the trees it wouldn't be the most effective.

"I'll take the b…" I stopped myself "short sword," I looked at her carefully as she dissected my statement.

"Von give him the bow, we need a good archer." I panicked; I had never shot a bow before.

"I am not necessarily good," I said nervously.

"You are drawn to the bow you will be good," She nodded firmly.

"Okay," Shrugged and winced imagining my first attempt at shooting… Then a horn sounded.

"Alright battle stations," Nike commanded and we ran off into the forest. I climbed up to a tree. I followed Nike through the forest jumping from tree to tree. Until they found a position behind a rock. I didn't understand the idea at first. Then I got it; we were throwing the enemy off making them think that they were close to where our flag was but in reality it couldn't be farther away. Through the trees I could see almost everything going on. That was when I saw Olympia sneaking up behind Nike who was fighting fiercely I fired my first arrow and it hit Olympia's hand she yelped and dropped her blade. Now Nike was single handedly taking on both twins and Xan. She soon had all of them disarmed. I smiled this was good right? Another battle horn sounded. One of the flags had been taken. Soon the whoops approached from far from where our flag was set. The mob of red armor waved a blue flag over her head. They all scooped up Nike and started to carry her off chanting something in greek. I could sort of make out what they were saying but when it is a language you have never heard being chanted at different paces by different people. Nike screamed like a real Greek general. Soon they dropped her at her cabin. Now her cabin towered over the rest. It looked like a mansion or just the front part, the white marble glistening in the cold moonlight.

I skipped happily back towards the Hermes cabins to get ready for dinner. I felt on cloud nine, while the rest of the cabin was too mad to even pull pranks. They all shot looks at me as I walked in the door.

"Hey Quince, Hi James…" I smiled.

"The Athena cabin is going to kill us…" James sighed.

"What happened?" I forgot that I hadn't seen the events from the blue team's perspective even though I was pumped up from winning

"We were defense, but stupid Hecate and Aries stormed us." Quince whined.

"But I thought I saw you two fighting Nike?" I said maybe it was a different

"Hecate disguised themselves and Aries as Nike, we thought we could take Nike, but not Aries and Hecate " A random Hermes girl added in.

"C'mon, It's time for dinner…" James and Quince dragged me along to the dining tables. The Athena kids were stress studying instead of eating, while Aries was gloating in their victory. Nike was sitting by herself at a table, I didn't understand how the winning team's captain had no one else to sit with, her eyes a shallow blue like a reflecting pool, her dark hair hung down at her shoulders in neat perfect curls and wearing a silver bangle on her pale arm.

"Hey Nike! Can I sit with you?" I began walking over to the girl.

"You're not allowed to." Nike sighed.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to, you're my friend." I smiled.

"Friend is a strong word." She scowled.

"But we're buddies…" I sat down next to her, a lightning bolt struck down next to the table.

"I guess Daddy is a little protective…" Nike giggled.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

"Your hair…" Olympia giggled from her table. I touched it softly. My hair was standing up in the back. My cheeks started to redden. Nike looked sadly at her plate. Soon a large guy I recognized from the red team walked up

"Hey , Sis…" He started and then noticed me. "Who is this?" He asked Nike.

"He was on our team Von...Leander remember the newb…" She answered flatly

"Oh yeah...what is he doing here," Von looked at me and then at his sister.

"He just came over and asked if he could sit here…." She smirked in amusement.

"Oh so he thinks Dad will just let him sit there?" He smiled at Nike, she smirked

"Well, I think his hair tells you Dad's reaction…" Nike smiled.

"C'mon Nik, eat your dinner…" Von tried to force feed her.

"I don't want to…" Nike shook her head.

"Here comes the airplane…" He levitated a piece of the dinner roll.

"My mom has nothing on that…" I chuckled.

"Advantages of Daddy being the sky god." Von smirked

"I am not eating it Von…" She protested

"I will shove it down your throat if you don't eat it." Von lifted the food again.

"No" She zapped the food down.

"First off Ouch, second… Eat your food!" He lifted it up again.

"Guys! Stop fighting." A small girl spoke sweetly from a table filled with children I can only describe with one word, a word that strikes fear in the tens of thousands of punk rockers… Hippies.

"Whatever." Nike sighed

"Time for tributes…" Olympia smiled as she walked past the group. I noticed that Nike had gotten way more food than she was probably going to eat.

"You going to eat that?" I eyed the large piece of chocolate cake resting on her plate gently.

"No, but it's dad's favorite human food." She smiled.

"What?" I looked at her shocked.

"You offer food to the gods in hope that they are pleased and grant you your request or are simply pleased with you." Nike was the first to dump her food into the fire.

"Mom's very hard to please…" Olympia sighed dumping her plate full in. Then it was my turn and I realised that I had no clue what to say.

"Um okay gods, I would really like to know what is going on and who my dad is and holy shit just about everything." I sighed, hoping that maybe that they would pity my tribute, instead of hate it. As I turned around, Von walked past the fire and dumped his scraps into the trash.

The week passed by with sun filled camp activities I ridden Pegisi, shot more arrows, studied with Olympia and Nike, and pranked a ton of people with Quince and James. Now I was sitting in the low sun filled courtyard with the rest of my new friends.

"Your dad will probably claim you soon," Lydia shrugged.

"I hope so." I sighed, I mean Quince and James were cool, but I think so far I'm missing 6 pairs of underwear… Which I'm guessing is courtesy of the Hermes Cabin. Other than that though everything seemed okay. Once dinner was over Von and Nike disappeared back to their cabin, and the rest of the kids disappeared back in their cabin. I sat on the grass weaving my fingers through the grass. I heard a sudden sound of screams

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, I had left my weapon in the Hermes cabin, I noticed that the Apollo kids cabin was open, and I saw a glistening bow hanging on the door. It beckoned me to it. I noticed Nike running from her cabin, now what was going on. I jogged over to her.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. She smiled broadly.

"Looks like a new kid is trying to make it to Camp." Olympia and Lydia ran out of their cabin. I looked at Nike who had a sense of adventure in her eye.

"You coming newbie?" She smiled, I looked at the bow and didn't look back.

"Look down the hill, do you see that monster?" Olympia pointed

"Of course I do…" I said a little too confidently

"Great, shoot the right eye of him." She smiled, "unless you want me to do it" she eyed the bow.

"Um…" I stuttered

"You mean you grabbed a bow, as your means of defending this new half-blood and don't even know how to shoot it… This is great, so great… Our only long range weapon is being wielded by some dipshit who can't even shoot… I'm guessing you're no son of Apol-" Olympia suddenly stopped her rant, staring towards me. I felt warm, almost like the sun had decided to say "Hello Friend I'll take care of you"

"Olympia… I think he should keep the bow…" Lydia smiled at her astounded friend

"Yeah, keep the bow…" Olympia muttered still stunned.

"Now that that's over, shoot him!" Nike yelled. I took a deep breath and loaded the arrow. My hands drew back the bowstring, as I took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. Nike looked at the monster as it fell to the ground. She then ran out of the camp and calmed down the screaming of the young boy. I had seen her lead troops into battles unyielding general, now she took on a new persona, that of a mother

"Sh…. It's ok…. It's gonna be ok" She rubbed the young boy's back.

"what's your name," she asked gently

"Henry, Henry Loksin" He mumbled

"It is okay, come on let's get you to the infirmary." She looked at him softly.

"Mr. Michel, he-He's not human" he stuttered.

"I know, I know," she helped the boy up and led him toward the big house.

"You need to go to talk to Chiron." Lydia grabbed me by the wrist.

"Why …"

"You've been claimed." Olympia added in.

"So what?" I asked

"Your godly parent has claimed you as their own, so you'll be moving out of Hermes cabin.

"Where?" I asked in shock.

"Cabin 7, Apollo." Lydia smiled. The bow, the sun, Malibu,the band my mother saw that night when she got pregnant with me. It all made sense.

"You glowed after I yelled at you, that's the sign that Apollo uses." Olympia explained.

"Wha-" I was about to ask another question

"Consider yourself lucky you weren't claimed by Aphrodite, that doesn't go away for a couple weeks." Olympia said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey!" Xan said

"I was thinking about you, Xan" Olympia giggled

"Shut up Bird brain," Xan retorted.

"Why do people always call me that? it's illogical " Olympia questioned

"Your mother's symbol is an owl,"

"Exactly, birds are actually quite intelligent… So I'll take your nickname as a compliment." Olympia retorted

"Yes because that's why they fly into windows," Nike laughed

"I still don't get that you're an Athena kid, you're so much like ares." Xan smirked

"I'm an Athena kid!" Olympia shrieked, maybe I was being paranoid but she seemed to be hiding something. Nike shook her head.

"Well it's getting late Leander you're coming with me to the big house. I am going to visit Henry, see how he is settling in," Nike said and pulled on a sweatshirt that read 'For Sparta' on it.

"okay," I responded and followed her. "So what's your deal...I mean what's your story."

"I was left here when I was five. I stayed in the big house until I was thirteen then I lived in the Hermes Cabin, till I was claimed." I looked at her carefully. She had something in her eye there something painful.

"I see," The conversation dropped off and we finally arrived at the big house.

"I am going to visit Henry. Chiron is in the first office on the right." She said flatly and left the area.

I walked into the big house it was eerily quiet. I slowly peered into the office that she described. It was very large and had a centaur standing in it.

"Hello are you Chiron?" I asked timidly

"Yes, I assume you are Leander."He looked me over.

"Yeah, so I was told to report to you." I fidgeted rubbing the back of my neck.

"Who told you that Olympia or Nike?" He chuckled

"Both…" I sighed.

"Well, whether this is good news or bad, you're moving…" He smiled wisely

"Okay it isn't bad seeing I just got here."

"So this should be simple, you'll be heading to the Apollo cabin, Will should be here any second to show you the ropes to his cabin." I kicked my toe into my heel.

"Chill," I leaned back into my heels.

"Hey you must be Leander," that boy I saw call out to the brooding boy at capture the flag.

"Yeah, are you Will?" So many new names. "Yep, come on you're going to love cabin 7," As we walked out I could see Nike's silhouette with the small boy. I wondered when she would get back and if I would see her again.

"Let's go meet your siblings." He smiled opening the cabin door.

"Newbie!" The group of Tan athletes swallowed me in a hug.

"Hi…" I wheezed

"Guys let him breath." Will sighed

"Nice to meet you bro!" A girl with sun kissed skin and dirty blonde hair fist bumped me, she looked like the epitome of a surfer.

"I haven't even introduced myself." I blushed.

"Guys this Leander," Will introduced

"Well, nice to meet you Leander, my name is Harmony…" She smiled.

"Chill." I nodded

"Leander where are you from?" She asked

"Um Malibu,"

"San Diego…" She smiled.

"You know you can't date her" Will whispered in my ear.

"I know that!" I said in disgust " besides I like someone else" I huffed under my breath.

"Oh, is it Olympia?"He smiled.

"No!" I practically jumped out of my skin. The last thing I needed was a mistake and Olympia nagging me.

"Dude, Nico is mine" He smirked, moving on to the next available candidate.

"Guess again," I said lightly setting stuff on my bunk

"Lydia?" He began to run out of options

"No one in the Athena Cabin,"

"Is it Quince?" He smiled "you know he's got his eye on Olympia…".

"No one in the Hermes cabin," this was getting sad.

"Hm… Von?" He thought

"I'm not Gay!" I exclaimed he opened his mouth to guess again but their nice was a knock at the door. He went get it.

"Oh hey Nike," I Smiled.

"Ha I figured it out! You like Samantha!" He exclaimed, Samantha, who was that?

"Um Leander, I would like to meet with you." Nike said hesitantly.

"Sure," I perked up.

"Okay come on," she started to walk off and I jogged after her. The kid wasn't with her. She started to walk into the forest and I moved after her.

Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight as her hips swayed in front as me. She kind of looked like a ghost.

Soon we came to a large rock that overlooked the entire camp. The moon hung in the sky and the stars sparkled. What a beautiful sky I thought. She leaned back into her palms.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I questioned insightfully.

"I was offered a quest… Leander you are the most gifted archer I have met well other than Artemis and your Dad…"

"You've met my Dad?" I exclaimed, I hadn't ever met my dad before and yet Nike had

"Twice, being Zeus's kid has perks," she sighed.

"So just the two of us?" I spoke maybe a little too obvious…

"No quests are always in three's," she said.

"Dammit…" I whispered under my breath.

"What was that you said?" She looked at me with her deep eyes, I had never noticed they had a little a bit of yellow in them.

"Nothing who else is coming…" I changed the subject.

"I'm not sure you will like it, as I don't know how you'll like it." She mumbled

"What?" That made no sense.

"I am going to bring Lydia…" she looked at me expectantly.

"Kay, hey thank you for having faith in me." I smiled at her.

"I like you Leander I feel like I knew you in past life or something. Maybe it is just your name," she shrugged.

"What about my name?" I asked curiously

"You have never heard the story of Hero and Leander?" She arched her eyebrow.

"No." I stated.

"There once was a priestess to Aphrodite known as Hero. She had fallen in love with a man across the strait named Leander. Every night she would light a flame in the tower so Leander could swim across and find her. Then one night during a storm her light blew out and Leander drowned. When Hero found her lover dead she jumped out of the tower and joined him in the underworld." She spoke mystically staring off into the distance.

"That is so depressing." I whined.

"But it is beautiful imagine being so in love with someone that life without them drives you insane." She looked at me carefully. "So are you in?"

"Yeah sure!" I said happily she let out a large sigh.

"Okay meet me by the big house tomorrow at noon okay," She said preparing to get up.

"Okay, can we stay a bit longer?" I grabbed her wrist.

"Sure…" she sat back down and stared into the distance.

"Where are you from Nike?" I asked.

"Alaska," she said flatly

"Oh what was that like?" I asked curiously. I had never been to Alaska.

"To be honest I don't remember very much. The only thing I remember was the Northern Lights." She paused and looked up to the sky listlessly.

"Why is Olympia so mean…" I sighed

"She is fine just an acquired taste," Nike smiled a little. When she did smile it was beautiful.

"Yeah well is everyone nice to you?" I asked

"No…" She frowned. " a lot of people don't like me," she shook her head.

"I like you," I shrugged

"You seem pretty chill," she laughed

"Thanks," I laughed and for a nano second her eyes softened and locked with mine. The gaze broke.

"So this quest...what are we going to do, I mean where are we going?"

"Monsters like the one you shot, in the past few days their population have almost tripled. That little boy, Henry, who came in is the fifth this week. They are coming more often and younger too. Henry is seven, most half bloods come here from 11-14 ish age, This is the youngest one yet besides me. I don't what is going on but Chiron assigned me the task as I was leaving Henry. I was strategizing and strategically Lydia fights with a (insert weapon), I use a short sword and shield, we need a long distance weapon so I wanted to bring you for your skills."

"Cool, okay, I got it,"

"Luckily, I don't think Olympia will be able to bother you on the quest" she smiled

"Ha, yeah, so what are you supposed to bring on a quests?" I asked curiously.

"Whatever you can carry on your back, you should go get a backpack, don't forget your quiver, unless of course your dad gives you one on before we go," She shrugged

"I don't know, my dad has been really distant my entire life… I doubt he would suddenly give me stuff." I sighed.

"You know it's kind of a tough situation our parents end up being in… If they contact us, and tell us who we are it only makes our stench stronger." Nike tried to comfort me.

"But your Dad sent a lighting bolt down when I tried to sit at your table." I whined.

"My dad is my only parent… You however have your mom… You wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to her because of your dad… I think that shows how much your dad loves you." She smiled.

"Something did happen to my Mom...just not from my Dad…" I huffed.

"You weren't abandoned when you were 5.." Nike spoke softly, a single tear in her eye.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" I panicked

"No it's fine, you should head to bed it's getting late out." She tried to compose herself.

"I like it better out here then in a cabin full of strangers." I shrugged.

"They are fine, Will is a nice guy the rest of them are too far from the surfable waves." She laughed at her own joke.

"So you know Harmony too…" I smirked.

"Nice girl, bit of an airhead though…" she explained

"I would assume with that name and that hair," I smirked. Harmony had long hippy style blonde hair.

"Well, her dad is the God of music…" She smirked

"Ahem… my dad!" I laughed

"Yeah, your Dad, to be honest I was really betting on you being kinda dumb maybe a fuckboy but you aren't. It is a very pleasant surprise." The breeze picked up I shivered silently thinking I should have brought a jacket.

"Who says I'm not." I brushed my bangs jokingly out of my eyes… it reminded me of this annoying boy, his name was Joaquin and he did exactly that hand swoop motion all the time.

"That is very irritating," She said flatly

"Yeah it was," Then it went silent again. I checked my watch…

"It is getting late, I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and walked toward the cabins. I paused and continued to look out over the camp this was my new home.


	2. The Quest

I don't remember what time I came back to my cabin but I know that whenever I did it was too late. The sun was high in the sky and I realised I hadn't even packed. It was all a hot mess. That was when I saw it. Lying beside my bed was a golden quiver and sleek black bow. The quiver was light and looked as if it had been woven out of golden metal straw. There was a note written in golden cursive.

 _Dear Leander,_

 _I know you felt like I ignored you, but I want you to know how much I've dreaded ignoring you all these years. Although I know this will in no way make up for my poor parenting, I'd like to give you this._

 _Your Awesome Dad,_

 _Apollo_

 _God of Archery, Poetry and many other sick things._

 _PS: I've written A Haiku for your enjoyment_

 _Leander is cool_

 _I'm his awesome Father, here's_

 _an awesome weapon_

I folded the note up and shoved it deep in the pocket of my skinny jeans and continued to fill my backpack with only the essentials.

"Leander! I can't believe you already get to go on a quest and you got a gift from dad!" Harmony surprised me.

"Yeah, I guess it just pays to be in it good with the Daughter of Zeus." I shrugged

"I have finally figured it out!" Will marched into the cabin triumphantly. I rolled my eyes. "I had to ask Aphrodite for help but I finally got it!" I braced myself for it,"

"You like Nike don't you?" Harmony said Will smirked proudly.

"I can neither confirm or deny that accusation," I responded as stoically as I could. Then slung my bag and quiver with my bow over my back.

"See ya' guys later," I smiled and started walking toward the big house. When I got there Nike was smiling and standing there with Lydia. They both had backpacks on. On her arm she wore a greek gods bracelet, I had noticed it before but now was getting a good look at it . Lydia wore rolled up jeans and a t-shirt with her hair meticulously braided.

"Where is your weapon?" I asked curiously. Nike pointed to her bracelet. She twisted the first charm and a short sword appeared, she twisted another and a shield sprung forth.

"It is a survival bracelet a gift from Dad," She looked at the sky. I could see something in her eyes. This weird combination of power, hope, respect, and pain. Maybe they were all the emotions she had ever felt toward her Dad.

"How did the newbie get a quest?" I heard yelling.

"Because Nike has the hots for him," Xan laughed

"Shut up Xan," Nike said flatly. I wondered if Xan was right.

"Well, still it is not fair I have been at camp four years and I have never gotten to go on a quest," Olympia pouted.

"You're just bitter…" Nike smirked

"Quite frankly I am, Newbie got claimed like yesterday…" Olympia spat.

"My name is Leander." I spoke calmly.

"What are you doing Nike?" Olympia sighed.

"Leander can shoot a bow, good for him… I can use all weapons… Can you do that Leander?... I thought not" She huffed

"I can though," Nike said flatly "I have been training here since I was six"

"You don't count sparky…" Olympia spat.

"Leander is a better archer than you will ever be and Lydia has a supreme intelligence, Bird Brain," She retorted and shot me a look that said just because I am defending you doesn't mean that I always will.

"Call me that one more time Sparky" She growled,

"Bird Brain…"She cocked her hip

"Fine… you want to do it the hard way…" Olympia pulled out a simple dagger

"Wait… that's your weapon?" I spoke confused

"Yes it is her's but so trivial see I prefer to use a little lighting," Nike smirked pointing her sword at the sky.

"Whoops," she opened up her water bottle just as the spark headed towards her, the spark caught the water, directing the spark towards... Me.

"Leander here," Nike threw me a shield.

"Oh look… you're girlfriend has to help you defend yourself against a water bottle." Olympia smirked as the lightning disappeared.

"Nike Please don't say you're fighting again… at this hour?" Von sighed, wrapped in a cotton candy pink fluffy robe with bunny slippers

"Daddy!" Nike screamed loudly

"Nike please don't bring Dad into this!" Von whined

"Mother!" Olympia retorted. A giant clap of the thunder clapped down skimming Olympia.

"Hmph…" Nike snickered

"Great… mom's gonna be pissed" Lydia sighed. Thinking about her sister's call and fight

"Does it really matter.." Olympia's gaze faded

"To bad we are leaving. Oh and" She looked at the sky "Tell Athena thanks for the backup," she smirked and we walked out the front gate.

I saw Olympia's face deflate as I turned around… I needed to find out why some parents were attentive, while Olympia was left in the dust.

"Nike, that was a little harsh," I looked at her closely.

"Look, Olympia is fine but she had no right to insult you, my Dad likes me because I have proven myself and his other daughter got turned into a tree, Hera actually kinda likes me too because I am respectful, unlike others…I don't understand why but the gods like me...it is a kind of blessing and a curse…" She looked as if it had caused her more harm than good.

"Why didn't Athena help Olympia?" I was confused

"Athena doesn't like useless violence, and I don't either," She sighed

"Then why does Olympia?" I was still confused.

"She is a legacy and she wouldn't want me to tell you this….but her Grandpa was a son of Ares." She sighed.

"Legacy?" I was so over my head with all this terminology.

"It means that she has a bit of another god or goddess in her.

"So does that mean she could be in either cabin 5 or 6?" I was confused… was I a legacy, was Nike?

"No, but legacies usually get an extra power… Olympia doesn't really show that much, she usually just tells people she's that smart." Nike smiled.

"I could be a legacy I never got to ask my Mom before she left me. I have sometimes thought Athena would make sense…" Nike said flatly "Yeah, most demigods are actually super distant legacies, like 2000 years… Olympia gets really touchy about her ancestry though… my guess is that because she finds Ares kids as barbaric, she hates that she's associated with them." Nike continued.

"So where are we headed anyway. Do you plan on just walking around aimlessly until we drop dead?" I asked.

"Now I have a car and we will just follow the monsters," Nike said .

"It would be more environmentally conscious if you flew us, or maybe we rode bikes." Lydia commented.

"But a car has better storage." Nike pointed out.

"Look, I know the environment is important, but I have a lot of stuff, so yeah…" I spoke awkwardly showing my slightly huge backpack. Soon we came to a clearing with an old green VW bus that had seen better days. There were some suspicious claw marks on the back bumper, and the paint seemed like it would flake away with the slightest gust of wind. The green color had been faded and dirtied, with the tire rims being completely rusted out as well.

"This is the car that is going to take us on a world saving mission…" Lydia sighed.

"Yes, yes it is…" Nike smirked. Nike threw her packs in the back and Lydia followed

"How long have you had this thing?" I asked climbing in the back. The smell of hippies was practically embedded in the car seats.

"Um… It's actually the camp's..." Nike smirked and climbed into the driver's seat. I took shotgun while Lydia climbed in the back.

"Ugh, if we see a gas station, I'm buying some snacks and air freshener." Lydia wrinkled her nose in disgust."

"For now we should just roll down the windows, yeah?" I suggested. Nike nodded and started the car. After a couple tries, the car came to life with a sputter and a groan. We rolled down the windows and decided to start heading South towards Florida.

After a couple hours of driving, Nike pulled over to a gas station/ rest stop. Lydia headed to get snacks while Nike and I filled up the tank. I had no clue where we were, but I assumed we were almost out of New York.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked Nike.

"To where Henry is from, we are starting at the root and working up." She said flatly. She leaned back into the car. Her shirt and hair billowed in the wind, the look on her face was cold and stoic.

"Cool, so how much longer?" Like all half-bloods I had ADHD and made it extremely hard to sit still.

"Well the trip should take about fifteen hours but we are already done with three hours so only about 12 more," Lydia was walking back to us with a bag of food. Nike took out the gas pump and swiped her card. Lydia smiled and threw herself into the back. They had a bag with chips, candy and soda. I leaned back into my leather seat that lacked a seat belt, I just prayed we wouldn't get pulled over. Nike's hands sat firmly on the wheel, her eyes glaring at the flat stretch of black asphalt that stood between us and our destination. I looked at my phone which had finally gotten a signal but now was almost out of battery but this crappy car was too old to have a car charger. Nike looked at my phone and back at me. She took one hand off the wheel and struck my phone with a small spark and the battery returned to full power.

"Thanks," I smiled. She said nothing but turned back to the road. I sighed so far conversations with Nike had been hard to start. Soon I had fallen asleep. That was when the dream started.

I saw Nike sitting in a tower, dressing in view of the window; but I could only see from the small of her back up to head, only her back. I could see a light in her window.

"Two lovers intertwined in life and death," A dark voice echoed in my brain. "Destined to share their final breath," It continued

"The Hero killed by horrid grief, as her lover died when she was in her sleep," Another voice called out. "The fate to make the skies weep," I shot up and the sun had sunken into the night. How long had I been out?

"Look who's finally up," Lydia smiled and shoved a can of monster at me.

"What?!" I asked groggily. The car was dark except for the soft glow of the head lights.

"You don't think you can just fall asleep again do you? If Nike needs sleep shotgun takes the wheel." Lydia snapped. I looked at Nike who didn't look like she was giving up anytime soon.

"What time is it?" I questioned curiously.

"11:34 and 52 seconds, to be exact," Lydia spouted.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"We are in Northern Florida" Nike yawned.

"ALMOST THERE!" Lydia cheered.

"Lydia… PLEASE do not yell like that again.." Nike scolded.

"Yes, _mom."_ Lydia taunted. A couple minutes passed and I noticed Nike was struggling to stay awake.

"Want me to take the wheel?" I offered.

"Sure if you are sure you can handle it…" She raised her eyebrow and started to pull over to the side of the road.

"My Dad drives the sun Chariot...I can drive a VW," I taunted Nike pulled the car over and we switched spots. Nike, then proceeded to fall asleep next to me.

I kept thinking about my dream. That voice and Nike in that tower. I felt like blushing when I thought about her bare back though. It made me sick what a teenage guy I was. Nike was a strong female and it felt demeaning to make such a figure of sexual goals. Soon I was the only one up so I turned up an audio book on my phone and listened as I drove us toward Orlando.

The humidity filled the car as I turned the chilling air conditioning off. I just kept following Nike's map and led us to a large hotel that looked fancey af.

"Um… I don't think we have enough money to stay here…" I stared at the crystal chandelier

"Hey never underestimate Nike, she has major connections," Lydia shrugged Nike strode confidently up to the front desk.

"Hello, can I get a room for the three of us. Preferably two queen beds

"Um.. there's 3 of us…" I added in quickly.

"Yeah you and Lydia can share a bed...I am not sleeping next to anyone," She said haughtily. I opened my mouth to object, not that I had anything against sleeping next to a but I had never actually talked to Lydia that much and Nike was well Nike. The clerk smiled her brown eyes were bright and happy. She looked like a hippie forced into the clothing of a Hotel worker. A few kids ran across the lobby. They looked about the same age as Henry. Then out of nowhere a woman with black hair and sparkling green eyes appeared from behind the desk.

"Nike!" The woman exclaimed and embraced her.

"Brosia!" Nike responded happily. The woman had black hair that had been tied in a tight pretzel knot style bun. She looked like she was in her late teens early twenties. Her skin was a warm shade of cinnamon sugar. She had long fingers and neatly manicured nails. She looked much too regal to work in a place like this. Her exoctic magestic appereance looked out of place with her hotel staff paisley vest, flowy white ruffled blouse, and beige pants. She looked all too serious but it was a strange.

"I want you all to meat Ambrosia Delicti daughter of Iris," Nike smiled upon introducing her to us.

"Pleasure." She smiled.

"These are my companions, Leander, and Lydia" Nike introduced.

"Well I hope this hotel can be of service to you." I turned and noticed the clerk turn into a tree as a satyr walked by, wait what!

"Excuse me what kind of Hotel is this?" I asked curiously.

"Well that is a good question after the battles of about two years ago one of the half blood communities wealthier members started putting up hotels and campsites like this all over the country, to provide more safe havens for traveling demi-gods."

"Exactly as I thought." Nike smiled, "Let's head up to our room."

"Follow me," The satyr huffed. He led us to a gold elevator; kind of like the kind that they had at those old fancey hotels elevator and pushed the button for floor 4. He led us down a hallway until we reached our rooms; 418 and 419. He unlocked the door, gave us our keys and promptly left. I tailed Nike like a duckling wandering after its mother. The hotel room was neat and luxurious; complete with those little chocolates under the pillows and a little kitchenette.

"Well this certainly is nice.." I smirked.

"Is it safe from monsters?" Lydia looked concerned, her grey eyes looked from corner to corner.

"We wouldn't being staying here if it wasn't." Nike responded and threw her backpack on the bed and promptly headed toward the bathroom. Lydia dropped her pack on the couch and opened up the shades, admiring the view of the Orlando day.

"Sick!" Lydia's face changed drastically.

"I want to get a few more hours of sleep…" Nike called from the bathroom, the water was running so I just assumed that she was about to shower off the trip in the VW.

I looked around the hotel room. There was a door connecting to what I assumed would be Lydia's and I's room. There was a queen bed for Nike, and a small couch in front of a tv. We hit the jackpot; great place, great price, and the best: safe and trustworthy. I would be able to sleep well tonight knowing that I won't awake to a hellhound at my throat. Finally it was my time to take a shower.

I let the hot water run over my tan skin washing of the sweat and ever lingering scent of Marijuana that hung over the car. When I emerged just about everyone was asleep. Lydia had her warm chestnut hair wrapped around foam rollers. She laid her mouth slightly open revealing her two front teeth. Nike was stretched on her bed. Her thick wet hair was sprawled out behind her head like a halo, and her thin nightgown flowed with the light rush of the AC that was somehow turned up full blast. I sighed and headed back into the other room which Lydia and I shared. I just hoped she didn't do something like kick in his sleep or something. As I entered the room, I saw Lydia still snoring on the bed, Her phone was still on. Normally that wasn't a thing we demigods could do, because it could attract monsters, but there was a certain chip you could put in your phone that could block the monsters from tracking you via your cellphone. Being the teens we were, it was really useful.

"Hey," I said entering the room Lydia continued to snore.

I hated sleep, sleep meant dreams, dreams meant memories, and I had a lot of bad ones to remember. The day my world was spun up onto it's head. My mother and I had lived in Malibu; she was a world famous Cellist and then started to branch off from classical music. She decided to buy an old guitar from a salvation army on a whim and became one of the best indie musicians in the country. She then decided to go into the producing business. Needless to say, I could play four musical instruments and we had a nice house in Malibu. My mother was amazing she raised me alone dealing with being a best selling artist and a dedicated mother, somehow she managed it. Then she got cancer. It all went down from there. Within two years of chemo and fighting she died. That was why I was here in reality. My mother's last breaths were spent telling me about my dad. In her last will and testament she gave my father full custody but that was where everything flipped. Sometimes I could remember flashes of her curling her platinum hair or the smell of her perfume wafting through the house. It felt like so long ago . lt felt like the world was within our hands, but that fateful moment took away. My brain tried to block the pain from rearing its ugly head as I crashed on my pillow focusing on happy memories trying to avoid a nightmare with my Mother as the featured star.


	3. Disney World

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to hands on my shoulders, Lydia's hands as she shook me up. Her hair still in rollers. Lydia had chestnut hair that she usually braided back but I had seen it down only a couple of times. She wore it in perfect ringlet curls, the tight little coils brown hair pinned back by a yellow pastel bow. A delicate pastel flowery dress made her look much more girly than usual

"Come on get up, We have to get ready!" She screamed and ran back to her room. Nike was standing in the doorway her legs were coated in these uber faded and worn skinny jeans with the knees slightly torn, a flowy maroon spaghetti strap shirt and those old converse.

"Where are we going-" I spoke confusedly.

"Disney World," Nike said walking over to me.

"Yep!" Lydia smiled and began humming some song.

"Wait last time I checked we were on a quest.," I added.

"Buzzkill…" Lydia began humming louder.

"Disney world was designed by a child of Athena to be a haven for magical creatures if anyone knows anything, they will work there," Nike explained.

"So let me get this straight… Like **WALT DISNEY** was a **DEMIGOD** " I was stunned.

"See… Athena's super cool." Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, she is," Nike looked at the sky again.

"Don't worry, your dad won't be offended.." Lydia giggled.

"My Daddy _is_ the best," Nike turned up her nose snootily. I laughed a little and Nike blushed. I made Nike blush, one point Leander.

"Let's Go!" Lydia quickly skipped out the door. Nike rolled her eyes grabbed her backpack and pulled on a blue monster's university cap. She looked like a normal park goer. She reminded me of a Disney character, I just couldn't put my finger on which one. Her voice hummed a deep jazzy tune. While Lydia looked like a fairy tale threw up on was wearing a puffy dress and a bow covered in rhinestones and flowers. She looked like she was trying to look like a Disney princess, and it was certainly accomplished. Nike handed me a pack. I looked around the hotel rooms Lydia had a leather shoulder bag, Nike had a canvas knapsack. I had on a simple Jansport backpack with many pockets. I noticed that Nike was fidgeting with her bracelet.

"So what else is in that bracelet?" I asked curiously.

"Change of clothing, toiletries, food and drink rations, drachma and money, first aid kit, satellite phone, two extra pairs of shoes, Bedding, a tent, jackets, and other shit." She shrugged. Nike moved to the door and my brain flashed back to my dream the night before. I dreamed of Nike in a purple toga standing in her tower looking down at me calling my name. _Leander, Leander, Leander._ Her voice sounded like sweet cream pouring into a cup of coffee. Echoing my name over and over as if it was the most beautiful song ever invented. _Leander, Leander._ My brain flew back to reality in a split second.

"You ok Leander?" Lydia stared her gray eyes directly into my soul.

"Fine, Fine, Hey Lydia can I ask you a question?" I wanted to ask her about the strange words I heard in that first dream.

"Sure of Course. Shoot," She responded brightly as we moved through the halls of the hotel.

"Well yesterday in the van when I fell asleep, I had this dream," I blushed remembering the image Nike's unclothed back.

"Did your dream have a kind of cryptic message in it?" She raised her eyebrow in worry.

"Yeah...why?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"Tell me what it was…"

" _Two lovers intertwined in life and death,_

 _Destined to share their final breath,_

 _The Hero killed by horrid grief, as her lover died when she was in her sleep_

 _The fate to make the skies weep._ " I repeated the words carefully, pronouncing every syllable. Her face turned a bit relaxed.

"That is the prophecy of Hero and Leander, tell me who did you dream about?" She asked another question, my cheeks flushed.

"Nike...I saw her, uh, changing...but only her back!" I said quickly and loudly. Lydia's eyes opened widely.

"You need to tell Nike about this," She said softly. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen to astronomical proportions.

"No! If I tell her about this she will think I am a total creep!" I hissed quietly. Lydia grabbed my shoulders.

"Listen to me, Leander!" She snapped quietly "This has larger implications than just your crush!"

"What?" I was confused.

"You and Nike… you are Hero and Leander to put it simply...that prophecy is yours as a unit. Nike had that dream days before you arrived except for in her dream you were in the room with her." Lydia's voice was filled with angst.

"Wait. What prophecy?!" I panicked.

"I keep forgetting you're new at this." She sighed.

"What is this prophecy?" I couldn't stand being treated like a child not deserving of information

"A prophecy is a prediction of the future they are often cryptic and don't make sense but once they play out they make

"I know **What** a prophecy is, I asked what **This** prophecy was about." I corrected her, even though her mom was the goddess of wisdom, I'd like to say I'm pretty smart.

"Look you know the story of Hero and Leander?" I nodded

"Well you two are going to play it out again Nike as Hero and you as Leander."

"And I'm guessing it's gonna end the same way?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes." She spoke quickly.

"Shit-" I swore.

"But look on the bright side you two have an epic affair and you even convince her to sleep with you so...some good comes of it," She shrugged I squeezed the bridge of my nose

"Is that the prophecy? That we'll be just a repeat?" I asked.

"About 2 years ago I was playing with this girl named Rachel, she stays for the summer, and she started spewing stuff… Chiron took her to the more senior counselors before I could hear more than the first couple lines. I don't remember most of it though." Lydia explained

"Okay so basically, I get to be in an intimate sexual relationship with Nike then we both DIE!" this was a lot to process.

"That's the general basics…" She shrugged. "However, I know that sometimes prophecies can be manipulated." She added in quickly

"So, Nike and I might not have to die…"

"I don't know, I just know that sometimes you can change your fate if you know the right way" Damn it, she was going so philosophical.

"I don't want to die," I muttered. This whole prophecy was Bull. It was like hey you and the girl you like are going to die but hey on the bright side you get laid.

"Let's go enjoy Disneyland Golden Boy." Lydia winked. I didn't think I could enjoy anything now. I was going to die holy shit.

We got in the park right when it opened.

"Wait! We don't have passes!" I suddenly realized that we couldn't get in without passes.

"Such a mortal…" Nike chuckled, "We don't need passes."

"Wha…" I questioned as she grabbed my wrist.

"Come on you idiot," She laughed and pulled me toward the gate. I had never seen Nike act like this before.

" Okay," broke from her grip and joined her. Even though it was fairly early the park was full of tourists. Nike didn't seem to care much though. She had pulled out a map and was scanning the park for something.

"So, I say we head over to space mountain first then maybe haunted mansion." I leaned onto her shoulder.

"We are not here to ride rides!" She snapped that once sunny demeanor disappearing completely.

"Then why are we here?" I asked

"Because like I said before Disneyland's are hubs for mythic creatures… all these people attract them." Nike said flatly Lydia's eyes darted around.

"So we are purposefully walking into a bunch of monsters lairs?" I asked confused

"Not monsters stupid," Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good magical creatures…" She sighed.

"What?" This entire thing was too much to follow.

"Leander just stays out of trouble we are splitting up, I will stake out the Castle area." Nike looked at her map which she had drawn a battle map. Was everything a war to her? "Leander I want you to go through the park and monitor suspicious behavior. Leaf cast members. Lydia, I want you on rides looking hidden messages." She didn't look up from her map. I looked at her in worry, for some reason I feared if I left her I would never see her again.

"Alright then see you all later," I smiled and the group dispersed.

 **Nike**

I moved toward the castle, fighting the urge to look over my shoulder. The happy screams of children emanated from the park, I counted 9 little girls wearing Elsa costumes, even though it had only been 2 minutes.

"Mommy that girl is scary" A little girl pointed directly at me.

"Sorry," I smiled down at the little girl; she was wearing a Cinderella costume. She looked up back at me and her eyes widened.

"You're not allowed to carry weapons…" She stared down to my bracelet.

"Oh sweetheart she isn't carrying weapons. You and your active imagination." the woman shook her head and pulled her daughter past me.

"But…But…" She mumbled as her mother waltzed her towards fantasyland. I sighed and looked out over the thin river that ran under castle. I thought to myself about how many of these young children running around could see through the mist, or were even demigods. I let out another sigh. My reflection in the water flickered and there was a reflection of a man behind me

"What," I spun around.

"You have such slow reflexes…" The man chuckled I looked up at him.

"Dad?"

"No it's Patrick.." He smirked, trying to look cool.

"Dad…." I giggled.

"Of course," He looked down at me carefully.

"What are you doing here,"

"First off… Disneyland is pretty cool, you know being immortal can be boring sometimes" He smirked

"Yes… king of the world is such a hard Job…" I smiled.

"Don't back sass me, Missy!" He boomed.

"I'm sorry" I spoke meekly.

"Sh… Sh.. It's ok, I didn't mean to scare you." He rubbed his large hand on my back. I stiffened at the touch, gods weren't always so close with their children.

"Other than taking a much needed vacation and coming to visit your youngest child, why are you here," I asked cocking my hip and looking at him sternly.

"No, Can't a God just causally see his daughter some days?" He yelled in a rage.

"Have you talked to Jason?" I asked raising my eyebrow, I always wonder why with me it was different. Why he was close to me unlike basically every other greek god in history? It made so many people angry that I the small average looking daughter of Zeus was closer to most of the gods than their own children were. It pissed them off.

"Jason and I talk still, but you know I love… my kids."

"You sure have an interesting way of showing it to everyone else but me," It kind of annoyed me. I had three half siblings, Von, Thalia, and Jason. Von and I were the closest in age as Jason as Thalia were like 5 years older.

"Look, Thalia is off as a huntress. Jason is in Los Angeles with his girlfriend, and Von…" He tried to explain.

"I know about Von," I muttered. "Still I don't understand why you always visit me? You could just as easily visit Jason" I sighed. He looked at me carefully.

"You are my favorite Nike that is why." He shrugged "No reason Hera kind of took you in after you were abandoned she actually tried to protect you. We kept you safe. You are my responsibility now," he sighed. It seemed good enough.

"Nike… there you are…" I saw Leander ran up to me, clearly out of breath.

"Leander," I said flatly. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"We have a problem, A big, BIG problem" He panted

"What!" I snapped annoyed. He looked at me shaking his head.

"The line for Haunted Mansion is an hour long!" He whined.

"It is summer on a Saturday it is packed." I said very annoyed

"Oh," He noticed my Dad and got the idea of who he was instantly.

"Uhhhh," He looked around Nervously and kneeled down before my Dad. Who seemed vaguely amused.

"Get up Sunny…" He chuckled.

"Yes… Yes Sir... " Leander stuttered

"So, I assume you know Leander,"

"Of course I do… how you doin' son?" He shook his head

"Fine, um Nike, I was just wondering if I could have some money to buy food." He said even though his eyes were glued to my dad.

"Here's 20 dollars knock yourself out…" My Dad handed him some money.

"Sick!" Leander cheered and ran off.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"He seems like a strange choice to take on a quest…being he is very inexperienced," Dad lectured

"We needed a bowman…" I attempted to explain

"Olympia?" He raised his eyebrow

"Our personalities… how do I put this… don't merge well." I smiled, Dad chuckled at my joke "Besides, Leander is a better archer than her, I would have brought Will but I didn't want to pull him away from Nico," I smirked happily. The humidity was starting to pull my shirt to my skin and beads of sweat were forming at my hairline.

"The heat is going to kill me," I groaned fanning my face.

"Ha," He laughed

"Like seriously, it feels like the sun is like right ontop of us." I panted. "Aren't you god of the sky, can't you call up your Son and ask him to turn the sun down and can't turn off the humidity." I whined.

"My son, Just like you is a little headstrong…" Dad chuckled

"I swear to goodness I will hold Leander hostage until Apollo cools this whole thing" I pouted angrily.

"I think he's with one of his lady friends right now." Dad whispered in my ear.

"Oh, Ew!" I whined.

"Please, you are old enough to handle this stuff," He shrugged

"No!" I exclaimed. The thought of a grown up Leander over some random model. It made me gag a little.

"C'mon… it's not that bad…" Dad sighed. " They teach you that stuff at Camp?"

"Yes," I blushed "But it is not pleasant picturing a God doing it with someone" I pouted.

"Hey! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that." He chuckled.

"Don't remind me," I moaned in disgust.

"Your mom was a great woman, you should be proud to be her daughter." He huffed

"I don't even remember her," I sighed.

"She was very kind, and loved you very much."

"You know you care a lot about my Mom, but what about Thalia and Jason's Mom or even" I stopped myself before I could say Von.

"Why do you always bring it back to this?" He looked at me sternly.

"Hm… maybe because you always talk about how great my Mom and I are, but you have other children..." I scowled.

"Here, go have fun with your friends… and one more thing...Watch for the owl." Dad disappeared as quickly as he arrived leaving another gift with me; a bag. I was like a spoiled rich kid. If I bitched and moaned he would try and shut me up with presents. I slung the bag over my shoulder and continued to stare into the murky water.

"So your dad just comes to say hi every now and then." Leander smirked

"I thought you were off spending your cash," I asked crossing my arms angrily.

"20 dollars doesn't get you very far." Leander sighed

"How did you spend all that money so fast?" I questioned in shock.

"I bought a gift for you," He smirked as I rolled my eyes

"What?" I snapped

"Something no child of Zeus should be without," He paused and pulled something from his bag, smirking. "Your very own pegasus," He pulled out a small stuffed pegasus swaddled in a light blue blanket sealed with a lighting bolt.

"Pegasus is Poseidon's thing," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on you know you want it, you totally think it is adorable" It was the cutest thing I had ever seen and looked pretty damn soft.

"Give it to me," I snatched it from his hands and cuddled it close.

"Aren't I just the greatest," he beamed

"Oh I wuv you, I wuv you." I talked in a baby voice cuddling my pegasus.

"You know it's an inanimate object it can not hear you." Leander sighed.

"It may be inanimate but it has a bigger brain than you," I frowned and snapped

"And you wonder why you don't have friends," He rolled his eyes at me

"I have you, don't I?" I smirked half heartedly

"Yeah you got me, I don't know how you made me fall in love with you," He joked sheepishly

"Please I have convinced much better people to fall in love with me," I snickered. I suddenly heard a scream echoing through the park.

"I heard it too," Leander confirmed I wasn't going crazy.

"C'mon we need to go…" I spoke exasperated

"But-" Leander tried to interject

"That sounded like Lydia." I suddenly realized what was going to happen.

"We'll never get through these crowds." Leander stood in awe at the thousands of people walking unknowingly away from Lydia.

"We'll find a way." I started to think

"Wait! You can fly, right?" Leander quickly added.

"Um…." I stuttered

"You mean as the child of the sky god you can't fly."

"Um…" I continued.

"Nike Thomas, Can you or Can you not **Fly**?" Leander panicked.

"Um…" Leander looked incredibly pissed.

"Fine then, we'll run." Leander grabbed my hand as we delved deep into the crowd.

"Why aren't you flying?" He asked, his long legs pumping pure strength.

"I might not be the greatest at the whole flying thing, Ok!." I snapped racing alongside him

"What the fuck do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but the screams are getting closer." My adrenaline pumped as I pulled my sword and shield.

"Why are you drawing your weapon for all we know it could be a bunch of people on a ride…" Leander questioned

"No, if they were on a ride it would have been a different type of scream…" I added solemnly.

"Well what is going on," I thought back to the little girl and all the demigods probably packed in this park.

"Our scent… It attracted you-know-what." My eyes widened as I spoke suddenly realized what was going on.

"I thought you said this place was safe," he looked at me in surprise.

"I thought it was," I panted as I continued to run.

"What is going on then?" He panted.

"I don't know, Sunny just try and shoot straight when we see the problem." I taunted and kept running forward.

"Shut it sparky," He taunted

"I swear to God," I growled as we reached the spot where the scream had originated.

"Where is she…" I looked around.

"Nike," I heard a shrill yet familiar voice, I saw Lydia being carried off by brutes.

"Lydia!" I screamed and Leander loaded his arrow.

"Nike I have the shot," Leander aimed at the monsters. He let the arrow fly but just as he fired… the monsters and Lydia disappeared.


	4. Olympia Discovers the truth

**Chapter 4**

 **Olympia**

"Now everyone breathe in deeply and stretch down to our toes" Harmony spoke sweetly

"Kill me," I whispered to Quince, as we stretched into our next yoga pose.

"It's not that bad Olympia." Von smiled

"Please you just do it because you can look at her ass" I sighed

"Not true, I find it quite relaxing." Von sighed, his gaze shifting again to Harmony

"There you go again, Von."

"Alright fine, it's an added bonus," Von admitted

"Called it." James snickered

"When is it over…," I whined, my everything hurt.

"Now reach your arms through your legs and clasp your hands." Harmony smiled

"Um… my body can't bend that way." James raised his hand

"Breathe deeply." Harmony continued

"Alright that's it… I'm so done with this." I screamed

"Please stay calm and let your chakras balance," she smiled her blonde hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail. I sometimes wondered is Quince ever stared at her butt. The thought made me want to hurl Harmony's "eye catching " ass over a cliff. That thought made me smile a little pushing Harmony over a cliff. The only people I really wanted to push over a cliff right now was Leander and probably Nike depends on how mad I was feeling.

"What do you have to be smoking to enjoy this!?" I exclaimed an stormed off toward my cabin. I could tell it was causing an uproar but I wanted to be alone. Sometimes it felt like the entire universe was against me. When I wanted to be alone and get some rest was when I first got iris messaged. Nike and her annoyingly beautiful features greeted me. Leander was behind her his head was in his hands and they looked to be in bath room of some sorts. I immediately sensed something was amiss because Lydia was not front and center to babble on about everything.

"Olympia," Nike's usually emotionless storm colored eyes were scared with remnants of tears.

"What is going on?" I questioned in distress.

"Lydia, she's gone…" My heart dropped to my toes Lydia had been my best friend...my sister since well forever.

"What do you mean she's gone? " I asked.

"These massive guys took her," Leander muttered from behind. Nike was shaking her head back and forth

"We should have never split up, I should have never assumed our safety ...this is my fault!" She cried

"No, Nike it's my fault. You were just trying to be a good leader." Leander rubbed her shoulders..

"You're right Leander it is all your fault, if you had simply let me go in your place we wouldn't be in this mess," I said saltily.

"Olympia I know you're angry… but there's nothing we could've done to save her."

"Hm… I don't know, maybe if Ms. Perfect wasn't always chosen for the quest, Lydia would be safe." I spat.

"Olympia, are you ok?" My little brother crept up behind me tugging my gray sweater.

"I'm Fine Charlie, are your blueprints going well." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I'm stuck on this part." He held up his drawing.

"Find her, or I'll find her by myself," I spoke through my teeth to the Iris message.

The next morning I was trekking toward a bus stop to head to the airport. The cool wind nipped at my neck. Apparently Nike had asked Chiron to send us out to help them find Lydia. Nike was in over her head poor thing… I smirked for once the daughter of Zeus wasn't outdoing me.

"How much longer?" Quince pouted

"I am going to fly ahead," Von shrugged and flew into the air,

"Not everyone can travel by bubble, Von."

"Well then it sucks to be them," He scoffed as he flew higher into the sky.

"Asshole," I huffed.

"Yeah, not fair you're the only one with powers," Quince yelled towards him.

"Olympia has powers." Von retorted

"Those don't count" I yelled towards the sky.

"Well then too bad," He took

off. Those children of Zeus were so entitled they got everything and anything they ever wanted and unlike a certain goddess their parent did not ignore them. Well, not Nike at least, Von had Daddy issues.

"Fine," Quince pouted and trudged aboard the bus.

"Life isn't always fair," I pouted and climbed back aboard the bus it was going to be a long ride to Florida.

A/N

So sorry this was SUPER short. I'm going off to Boston to visit my family so I might not update daily. Thank you all for reading my story, please review I love reading your comments and helping me improve my writing skills. Thanks :)


	5. Parents

**Leander**

The hotel rooms were somber that day. Nike was inconsolable she was sitting on her bed her face screwed into a permanent expression of shock. I couldn't do anything which made it five times worse. She was just sitting there alone in silence reading the Odyssey in its original Greek. Under each line in her tiny neat handwriting was the translation in English. I started to read it over her shoulder.

"You know this story makes absolutely no sense," I commented

"It is important you understand it, sit," She patted the part of the mattress beside her.

"You see the Odyssey is an epic poem written by Homer it is a sequel to the Iliad, it is written after the Trojan war. Odysseus is a general who came up with the idea for the Trojan horse." I was leaning over the book with her. Her hair fell across her eyes, it made me want to kiss her so much more.

"So what happens to him?" I asked curiously

"Well the story is divided into four parts, one is about his son struggling to face his manhood, The second is about Odysseus getting off Calypso's island and meeting with the Phocians, the next part is the best known it is called the wandering of Odysseus where he recounts his harrowing tale, the final one is when Odysseus and his son are reunited and team up to take out his wife's suitors that thought he was dead." She looked at me gently.

"Wife?" This story was so complex.

"Odysseus had a wife named Penelope she is being courted by these assholes because they all want to be king of Ithaca but she won't marry any of them because she is still in love with Odysseus." She looked carefully at her page.

"That sounds like a soap opera," I shrugged.

"It is a classic and you are a demi-god, you ought to be well versed in mythology." She replied quickly.

"That doesn't mean I have to memorize a soap opera of a poem,"

"Your father would not approve."

"My father never approves of anything," I grumbled.

"Not true, he gave you that cool bow. That has to count for something." Nike raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… Sorry I've been a non-existent dad for your entire life… Even when your mom is dying from cancer. I'm sure a bow will totally make up for the years of neglect." I faked a really bad surfer accent.

"Look, Leander," Nike's hand rested on my shoulder "Not all godly parents are attentive." She forced a smile.

"You shouldn't be one to talk," I sighed

"Leander, I don't remember my mother, I barely remember Alaska. My only memory from that time was cold, running through the cold, near frozen to death and I didn't get help. I was found by hunters who took care of me until someone I _still_ don't remember took me to camp half-blood. Where I was ignored because I was so young. It sucks to be a child of the big three everyone is so jealous of me because of it. I hate myself for it. My godly parent pays attention to me, but not to my siblings. I am grateful for my good relationship with my father but I don't understand why I am so goddamn special" she huffed her fingers turning the page.

"Did your Mom die?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She sighed.

"I miss my mom." I awkwardly rubbed my necklace."Leander, I am very sure your Dad cares about you," Nike forced yet another smile, taking off her sweatshirt.

"Maybe," I sighed.

"No really…" She handed me the sweatshirt, "It's cold in your room, wear this".

 **Olympia**

"Are we there yet?" Quince whined

"Quince I swear to the gods if you ask that one more time I will snap your neck," I screamed.

"Calm down kids," Von sighed.

"He started it!" I shoved him. Gosh, this bus ride was long. It was annoying to be packed between and Mr. Annoying.

"You guys are children!" Von rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm glad you noticed Von, after all, I am 16" I huffed.

"Well you should behave like you are 18,"

"And you shouldn't behave like you have a stick up your ass, I guess we both are going to be disappointed." I rolled my eyes

"Look, Missy, I am only going because I love Nike more than anything because she is my only sister. I couldn't care less about you Quince or Lydia."

"And I'm going because Nike fucked up. Looks like if Nike didn't exist we'd both be happier." I grumbled

"Just because your mother loves Nike more than you, doesn't mean you have to hate her. She didn't screw up, she made a strategy that was solid but backfired by unforeseen variables," Von retorted.

"Both of you are so immature…" Quince looked up from his Nintendo DS.

"Look don't bad mouth sister, I won't bad mouth you and trust me there is a lot to bad mouth about."

"You two are way more similar than you'd like to admit…" Quince sighed.

"Nonsense, Von got magical powers without having to do anything, while I got powers and I'm hated." I clenched my fist.

"And you think Nike and I aren't. Nike is loved by the gods but hated by most of the demigods because they are jealous. My own father hates me…" He sighed

"You have a home to go back to!" I shouted without thinking.

"Neither does Nike!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Quince paused his video game.

"You have a mom who loves you!" I felt tears filling my hazel eyes. Von glared at me angrily. I knew that Nike had a mom missing I knew that she was very cold and tough because she was raised in a Greek war camp. Still, though she didn't know what it was like to be hated by your entire family.

"You aren't the leftover child." Von snapped quickly.

"Both of you be quiet. I'm sorry your lives are so awful, but it doesn't help that you both can't stop arguing. I think you guys have forgotten the concept called teamwork." Quince sighed

"Whatever we will be in Florida soon," I huffed as the bus sped off into the horizon.

 **Leander**

The second Nike fell asleep was when Olympia, Quince, and Von arrived. They were speaking at the top lungs when they burst through the door. I had hushed them and led them out of Nike's room so she could sleep.

The new arrivals were eating a pizza and chatting aka yelling at each other.

"You know if Nike wakes up I am going to beat you all speechless," I growled

"Oh no guys, scrawny boys gonna beat us up…" Olympia scoffed.

"I am not scrawny," I retorted

"Sorry, lover boy…" She smiled sarcastically.

"Don't call me that, Nike and I we don't…." I made a wide hand gesture.

"Sure you don't… I hope you're using protection." She winked.

"Oh shut up," I groaned in anguish.

"Who is using protection with who?" Nike walked into my room.

"Nice to see you here… Nike." She grimaced

"Leander, why didn't you tell me they are here and I am very confused who is having sex with whom?" She rubbed her eyes. My cheeks tinted slightly.

"You and your little boyfriend here," Olympia sucked ass sometimes.

"Leander and I aren't dating," She said flatly and looked at me in anger

"Sure, he just happens to be wearing your sweatshirt…" Olympia looked towards me, I had forgotten that Nike had lent that to me.

"He was cold," She shrugged and walked over to us.

"Sure," Olympia rolled her eyes.

"Last I checked you weren't a daughter of Aphrodite," Nike said flatly. I smiled at her quick wit.

"Last I checked your daddy was grabbing someone's pussy" She scoffed.

"You're confusing him with Donald Trump." Quince corrected her.

"Potato, Potatoe." Olympia shrugged

"Have to give Olympia the point there," Von smirked.

"Dad isn't _as_ bad as he used to be," Nike shrugged

"Dad needs to learn the concept of a condom," Vom smirked

"Well I am not going to teach him, that will be your job Vonny boy, I mean you have experience with stuff right, I mean Harmony," Nike turned the attack to her brother

"Does Marijuana count as being under the influence, cause then I think that's illegal." Olympia fired.

"Why are you both teaming up on me!" Von cried

"Honestly, I don't know and Olympia just likes to argue," Nike said

"Guys, stop arguing… I think I found something." Quince ran over with his phone.

"What," Nike lunged at the phone.

"Does this look like the monster that took Lydia?" He pointed to his phone.

"Yeah actually," I said in shock. The massive monster stood on my screen when I noticed that the body was covered in faces.

"Well, it was spotted in Washington DC."

"Hekatonkheires," Nike huffed and twisted her bracelet. Her sword appeared in her hand.

"Nike, calm down," Von advised

"No, They took the little cupcake of our group, I am going to banish them back to Tartarus" She growled and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Nike?" I followed her into her room. She turned to me.

"Leander, I am going to hunt down Lydia, it will be very dangerous and there" is a very, very high chance you will die. You didn't sign up for this… I want you to head back to camp." She threw my pack at my chest I caught, it in my hands.

"I am not going anywhere," I shook my head. I was too deeply invested in pulling out now.

"Are you sure?"

"I will follow you anywhere Nike, I am loyal soldier," I said

"You're not a soldier, Leander. You're a kid," She sighed. I felt a bit hurt. I knew it wasn't personal. Nike was like the human embodiment of a perfect general.

"I'm not some little kid that you let tag along."

"Leander, I don't want you to get hurt. You are my soldier but I am not going out of my way to get my men killed"

"You both are beautiful, now let's talk." Olympia burst in. Olympia was one person who I still wouldn't mind if she stayed home.

"Olympia, we can take my van, I will get Leander, and Quince on the first plane out," She turned to Olympia. I knew that Nike didn't think about emotions but it still hurt.

"So we're going to Washington DC?" She smiled.

"Yes, Olympia pack your suit and diplomacy, we are headed to the white house," Nike said flatly and grabbed her car keys.

"What if I left my diplomacy at home?" Olympia chuckled

"Nike, I am coming with you," I protested.

"Leander we have been over this go back to camp be safe iris message me when you get back safe okay." She thrust her copy of the Odyssey into my hands.

"Leander, more people attract more scent… The two of us are a big enough stench." Olympia explained.

"I don't care, Nike I am coming with you," I protested

"Leander, don't you understand! We don't want you here," Olympia snapped

"Leave tomorrow at eight, my dad will give you the plane tickets. Be safe Leander," Nike hugged me and then turned to leave with Olympia. I grabbed her arm.

"I said I am going with you," I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Fine, but please stay out of trouble, I don't need another casualty on my watch,"

"He's dead weight Nike." Olympia protested

"I never thought that...Leander, you get so much as a scratch I am sending you back to camp you hear. It would be like taking Henry out into the field, you have no experience and it could get you hurt."

"Exactly, I would never let him go out in the field, Leander has to go back to camp."

"Please Nike," I looked at her my eyes drinking in her figure again and again.

"Fine, Just don't you dare get hurt." She sighed.

"Or fall behind…" Olympia growled.

"I promise." I smiled.


	6. The Long Drive

I was driving now letting lover boy and the golden girl sleep in the back. It made me disgusted to see how much those two liked each other. Driving this giant hunk of junk wasn't easy but I never liked driving that much so I guess I wasn't a good judge. Soon we pulled up to the next hotel. Leander and Nike were still asleep when we pulled up to the next safe place. Leander had fallen into Nike's lap and Nike was leaning up against the door. Oh, gods, they were so in love, it was disgusting.

"Come on you lovers time to wake up," I snapped. Leander shot up and Nike's eyes blinked open

"I'm so tired…" Leander yawned.

"I've been driving for the last 4 hours, you shouldn't be the one who's tired," I grumbled.

"Why are we stopped?" Nike demanded

"You know if you were awake, you'd see that we're at a safe place... " I smiled obnoxiously

"I am sorry did you get to Orlando at midnight?" She scoffed and scootched out of her seat.

"Come on You two I got you separate beds so I don't have to deal with you two messing around," I rolled my eyes.

"How many times have we told you we are not dating," Nike said flatly

"I can't deal with STD's ok?"

"Well, You don't need to" Leander snapped. Xan had told me that he was desperately in love with Nike. Still, it was amusing to see him blushing so hard.

"It is okay Le, I can take care of myself" Nike nodded.

"Ahhh! It's going to be such a long drive to DC." Leander complained.

"Well if you keep complaining we will drop you off with bus fare and call Von back."I snapped

"No, I want Leander here," Nike asserted

"Can't we spring for a plane?" Leander whined.

"Well… I know one plane.." Nike smiled at me.

"Don't even think about it, Nike." I grimaced.

"What plane?" Leander perked up.

"Gosh dammit Nike," I yelled

"Please your Dad can pull some strings. My Dad might send a biplane but…" She shrugged

"Who is your Dad Olympia?" Leander asked.

"Doesn't matter. He won't do it." I shrugged sadly.

"I am so confused" Leander whined

"Olympia's dad is very important." Nike cocked her hip, gosh I could just punch that smug look off her face.

"Who is he?" Leander questioned

"Nike don't you dare…" I growled

"Please, Leander doesn't need to know," She said flatly Leander looked so betrayed.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Olympia was my friend before you Leander, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"I never get told anything!" Leander whined

"Hush up the only reason you are here because Nike thinks you are hot shit," I rolled my eyes

"Not true." Nike blushed slightly. Leander perked up at the sight.

"Speak of the devil…" I sighed, looking down unto my phone, a bright blue text bubble searing into my brain

"Who?" Leander sighed in frustration.

"Let's go, We have a lot of time to make up if we're going to Dc." I scoffed

"I agree let's get some sleep and head out soon, Leander you can sleep in the Car or the bath tub," Nike said flatly.

"Why me," he grunted

"Cuz you're filled with testosterone and will stink up the place," I smirked

"Besides we both don't want to sleep next to anyone." I high fived Nike after the words left her mouth "I got you though. There are a pillow and blanket in the trunk." Nike gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Nick," He smiled at her and went back to the car.

"Thanks again Nike." I smiled.

"Don't mention it you are one of the only true friends," She gave me a forced smile. I could tell that it was sincere.

"Thanks, Nike," I smiled half heartedly

"But seriously, can we fly instead of drive?" She smiled.

"I don't know, I just got a text 'from him'" I emphasized the from him part with quotations with my hands.

"Look, We both have powerful Dad's…" She started

"Your dad wants you to exist," I spoke solemnly.

"I don't know what to say, Olympia, it is a tricky situation, I don't have much experience with politics.I was raised at camp it is just hard to understand," She looked at the van her eyes full of sorrow, Nike had identity problems. I get it, man, I have them too but I guess I know more about myself than she does about herself.

"It's ok, I'm sure you getting dropped off at Camp was for a reason." I tried to comfort her.

"I guess," She smiled. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy and the hotel bed beckoned to me.

"Let's get some sleep," I sighed she smiled slightly

I woke bright and early the next morning. The rest of the group was still asleep, those lazy asses. I read the text message over in my brain again and again. Then buried the phone in my bag far away from sight. It was going to be a long morning.

 **Leander**

I woke up in the back of the van. Talk about rejection. Nike had literally left me out in the cold. Even though the car was warm and it wasn't that uncomfortable, I still felt rejected. Nike was behind the wheel, which was good because it meant I could call in favors and not be called an idiot. Olympia was actually the biggest bitch and the worse part was that she made Nike act more like a bitch.

"Olympia, your phone is ringing." I tapped her shoulder

"I know that. I am not deaf, you imbecile."

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" I raised my eyebrow

"No." She turned back around.

"It's a Washington DC number." I looked at the called ID.

"Reject it," She said flatly.

"Um...Ok." I rejected the call.

"You know it's not going to get better if you just ignore it. He's trying to reach out to you." Nike sighed.

"Yeah well "reaching out" means taking me out to lunch one day and buying me whatever I want in secret to make me feel loved. He doesn't want me in his life, and I don't need him…" Olympia looked sad.

"Okay," Nike said flatly and then turned to me.

"Leander, have you heard anything from your Dad?" She looked at me

"What do you think?" I asked flatly. It kinda pissed me off. Nike's father visited her at disneyland. My father sent me a note and a bow. She had gotten a new bag too, filled with snacks and medical supplies.

"Leander," She started and then shook her head. It must have been hard for her. She wanted to emphasize with me, but her life was considerably different from mine.

"I can't say much to counsel you my friend, but I am sure that there is a reason for everything." She tried to spew.

"I disagree." Olympia growled.

"When do you not?" Nike rolled her eyes. "Look I am not trying to be cliche but in the world of a demi-god literally _everything_ happens for a reason," She grunted folding her arms like she was pouting

"So are you saying it was a good thing that your mom died? That Leander's mom died?"She raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know if my mom died," She huffed "I am not saying that the reason is good I am stating in the fact that as a demigod I am a plaything of the gods and immortals everywhere. I have had a fate since I was born. Whether good or bad, I know that everything that happened is a part of that." She held her head high not in a cocky way but in the way of someone who facing something challenging.

"Let's just go…" Olympia put on her headphones and closed her eyes. Her phone buzzed with another text

"He is not going to stop until you answer, if he is anything like my Dad…" Nike sighed at Olympia.

"I don't think Olympia can hear you…" I muttered

"I know, it was worth a chance," She sighed and turned to me. "Leander, I am sorry if I came across as cold with that whole everything for a reason speech. I am not very good with empathizing because my childhood was so...unique." She looked genuinely sorry.

The phone buzzed again. Nike shook her head and leaned back into her chair.

"Who is her dad?" I asked once more. She shook her head

"I can't tell you that but apparently not all powerful fathers are as good as my Dad at taking care of their kids." She sighed and looked down at the bag from Disneyland.

"Sometimes I can't tell whether you are a Daddy's girl or you dislike your father…" I looked at her carefully.

"I love my Dad," She started "I do not dislike him but it seems that he pays so much attention to me and not to all my other siblings." She let out a deep sigh. "Sometimes I just feel as if I don't know really I just feel very smothered and unclear why. I mean my brother saved the world and my sister basically did too now she is a part of the hunters of Artemis. I have done absolutely nothing to deserve the amount of affection I get. If as was half the hero either of them were it would make more sense." She slumped back I could tell this troubled her a lot.

"I am sure that you are just as strong as your brother and sister. It is just luckily for us the amount of possible world ending events has decreased." I chuckled and shrugged

"I failed my quest, Lydia got captured...I am nowhere near the heros that my brothers and sister are." She looked at her converse she pulled out a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. She srubbed the toe of her left shoe she removed those formations. She dried it then put more on them. I didn't like driving very much anymore because Nike was distracted by her strategizing and Olympia out cold in the back. I had no one to talk to. It was quite fascinating watching Nike drawing on her shoe. That was when we got an Iris message. It was from Von, James, Quince, and Will.

"Hi Leander!" Quice screamed. Nike's eyes shot up from her sneaker

"Hey sis," Von smiled at her

"Bro!" Will smiled at me.

"Hey you guys," I smiled

"Hello," Nike added afterward

"We just called to tell you we are all home safely and we just wanted to check up on you." James said.

"Good," Nike smiled

"So what are you three up to?" Will asked in amusement.

"Olympia's sleeping, Leander is driving, and I am strategizing," Nike answered flatly.

"When do you all think that you are going to arrive?" Will asked next he was kind of hogging message.

"Depends on the traffic." I shrugged.

"Hey sis, Jason tried talked to me this morning via iris message, he is probably going to call you later." Von said. She perked up. My heart leapt in my throat. Who was Jason? She never mentioned him. I felt myself sinking a bit, a boyfriend perhaps…

"Who is Jason?" I asked.

"A Roman demigod." Nike countered. "He is my half brother," I let out a sigh, brother.

"Oh," I sighed, Will smirked at me knowingly. Von noticed his face and looked very confused.

"Anyway, have you guys bonded?" James asked eagerly.

"I don't think Olympia is a bonding type" I smiled

"You think Nike is?" Laughed Von. Nike shot her brother a look.

"I don't bond," She grunted.

"Some team," Quince scoffed.

"Well, it just has to work long enough to find Lydia." Nike scoffed.

"You better find her" Von's face hardened

"We are trying our best," I replied, Nike looked like she might explode.

Olympia yawned as her eyes opened.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed

"It's the air pressure Olympia, you fell asleep just wait for your body to adjust." I spoke calmly.

"Why is there air pressure? We are in a VW bus...Nike did you do something we aren't flying are we?" She whined. We were in fact still on the ground.

"We're driving over the mountains." I huffed.

"I don't like this!" She grunted

"Calm down Olympia," Nike sighed.

"Easy for you to say…" Quince groaned.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Kill It! Kill it with Fire!" Olympia jumped up on her seat.

"Kill it Leander!" She screamed

"Kill what?" I grunted. Nike looked at me with a smirk playing at her lips.

"The monster! Kill it!" She continued to scream.

"Jesus H. Christ, Pia!" Nike pinched the bridge of her nose

"It's going to eat me!" She screamed

"Olympia I don't see any monster." I was getting overwhelmed.

"It's right there!" She pointed down to Quince.

"If anyone is a monster it is you Pia," Quince retorted a bit flustered.

"Grow up," Von rolled her eyes. I looked at Nike carefully she was still sketching on her shoes.

"Okay, guys we are about to timeout so, call ya later." Will said and the mist flickered and disappeared.

"Nike, how do you get your ideas for your battle plans?" I was curious.

"Up her butt." Olympia retorted.

"Pia," Nike chided

"What?" She started playing flappy bird on her phone.

"You are acting like an Aries…" Nike smirked "You are being crude."

"Not!" She grumbled, "Stupid Game.." She muttered.

"Can I try?" I reached for the phone.

"Aren't you driving?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"Then no." She clutched her phone tighter.

"What's your high score?" I asked again.

"432." She spoke quickly.

"WTF Olympia." I sighed. I turned to Nike, who was still doodling on her shoe. "How much does she play that game?" I asked.

"I downloaded it this morning." Olympia tapped the screen.

"You are too competitive, Pia." Nike sighed.

"Oh really Nike?" Olympia teased.

"Yes, you are Pia." I sighed.

"Being competitive just means being motivated Leander," Olympia rolled her eyes

"You should put that on a cat poster," Nike laughed.

"Cat Posters are useless, cats aren't motivated, they just sit around." Olympia went back to her game.

"It was supposed to be a joke," I rolled my eyes.

"Jokes are useless too." She sighed.

"Jesus christ," Laughed Nike. I looked at her carefully as she capped her sharpee.

"Don't you dare say that Jesus is useless," I sighed annoyed by her pessimism "I know that he isn't real but whatever," I grunted and rolled my eyes again.

"Uselessness is Useless." She smirked

"Olympia shut up," I snapped and Nike set her hand on my shoulder for a second and turned to Olympia.

"Leander, please leave Pia alone I can't stand arguing please." She sighed.

"Arguing is useless." Pia winked at Nike. Nike smiled.

"Olympia I will strangle you." I growled.

"Leander, listen to Nike if it wasn't for her _you_ wouldn't be here," Olympia smirked. She was such an asswipe.

"Hey Olympia, can we see your dad on our trip." I smiled, I could be an asswipe as well.

"Leander, that was too far, Olympia please don't be bratty, we are stopping to get food pretty soon." Nike snapped. With that the car quieted down and when went to go get Wendy's. It was amazing how chicken sandwiches, french fries, and frosties calmed everything down.

It was awhile when we all started to talk again. Nike was levitating her pen.

"Why do you have a problem with flying," I asked cautiously. She let out a puff of air.

"I can fly not badly but the air pressure gets to me hardcore I get headaches bad. The air is so polluted and it just sucks. I don't like to fly also because I am actually super Op and it is annoying." She sighed "I can go into the sky to about the height of an airplane but only for a short while." Her fingers spun her pen around.

"Thank kind of sucks but why are so upset about being Op?" I asked carefully.

"Kids don't like it when Von and I fly or I use my lightning." She shrugged. I yawned.

"It is cool honestly." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Do you think you have any powers Loverboy?" Olympia smirked.

"I literally found out who my dad was about six days ago," I commented.

"Ah…" She sighed pulling out her dagger and sharpening it.

"Can we not talk about powers please," Nike objected. She had now opened a new book and was starting to write in it notes.

"You're the only one with actual powers Nike." Olympia spoke, elongating her dagger into a short sword.

"That's why I'd rather not talk about it," Nike sighed.

"Can I have the rest of your Frosty?" I asked Olympia.

"Knock yourself out." She rolled her eyes twisting the handle into a bow.

"Thanks, cool weapon by the way!" I smiled.

"Yeah, guess so." She smirked twisting it into a spear. Now she was just playing with it.

"No weapons on the table, Pia." Nike sighed.

"Yeah yeah," She giggled. I had no clue that Nike and Olympia were _this_ good of friends. But apparently they were.


End file.
